


Love is Magic

by honebami



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don t mind me !, nb ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honebami/pseuds/honebami
Summary: Saihara and Ouma go see the My Little Pony movie.





	Love is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !!

"Shumai Sparkle! Hurry up!" 

Ouma's warm body pressed into Saihara's elbow as their feet curled in clumsy twines with his over the starry-felt sky carpet of the theatre. "O-Ouma," he managed through their jerking him along, "I can only go as fast as you're dragging me."

"Not with that attitude!" Ouma squeezed his arm harder. "But wait, wait, you're not supposed to call me Ouma here!" Tears welled up in their eyes and their pink lips trembled as they pouted a truly diabolical pout. “What would Princess Celestia say?”

"Okay, uh," Saihara flushed, "Ko-Kokookie Shimmer..."

"Wow, you said it, you actually said it!" Ouma shook with giggles and slipped their grip from Saihara's arm to a tight hug around his waist. "I love you! I love you!"

Saihara staggered sideways, and a piece of popcorn spilled off the piled entirely too high box as he stumbled to settle it. Ouma butted their head against him, and he wrapped his free arm around Ouma in return. "I love you too, Kokookie Shimmer."

Ouma stopped walking. The light spilling in from the auditorium’s doorway behind them lit the fall of Ouma's hair at Saihara's side. Their face was left in an empty shadow. "Say it again," they said, their voice flat.

"...Kokookie Shimmer?"

"Not that."

Saihara slackened his hold on Ouma and turned to face them. The seeping light's curl curved from Ouma’s hair, across their bangs, to the swell of their skin and the arch of their brow. Ouma’s eyes met his, and Saihara breathed out a gentle sigh. "I love you too. I love you so much." The light broke over his thumb as he cupped Ouma's cheek. Their skin gave, hot and soft, under his touch.

A puff of air in their cheek pushed up against his thumb. "Geez, I get it! You love me so much, you can't keep your hands off me, huh?" They grinned. "Just kidd-"

"No, you're right," Saihara said. "I really, really love you."

Ouma blinked back at him, their lips slightly parted.

"L-Let's get to our seats.” Saihara moved his hand from Ouma's cheek to clasp around the tiny fold of their fingers.


End file.
